A Friendly intervention
by Laura767
Summary: Based when Jarley brake up in season 5 and how they get back together through a little help from their friends.
1. Chapter 1

After singing with the rest of the the glee club one last time for today, Marley just decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

She had a thousand question whizzing all around her head at once like, wasn't I good enough? Or what did I do wrong?

The young girl was so confused with her feelings that she didn't realise that she had walked into someone - that someone being the person she wanted to avoid ... Jake.

The two looked into each other's eyes - Marley's were filled with hurt and anguish whereas Jake's were filled with sorrow and torment.

Both teens stood there for about 2 minutes before the she devil her self had interrupted their moment.

"Jakey Bo" Bree said touching Jake's arm trying but failing to trap his attention "I thought you were going to meet me?" The cheerleader asked batting her eye lashes at the oblivious boy. Bree noticed her comment was unheard, so she turned to Marley giving her the evil eye "You better stay away, you stupid loser! The boy is mine!" Bree said, pointing her finger at Marley before dragging Jake away from her by the hand.

Marley sighed, she sort of always knew Jake wouldn't change but the stupid fool had to go and give he boy a chance.

From across the hall, Tina, Blaine,Kitty and Unique looked sadly at the brunette.

"I can't believe he did that to her!"Tina exclaimed facing her friends who nodded in agreement.

"I knew something would happen like this" Kitty said "I knew we should have stopped him going to choreograph with the Cheerios!" The blonde said punching her locker.

"I don't think he did it on purpose" Unique said aloud but ignored the looks that the other three were giving her. "I mean, the poor boy was seduced by a bitch with skills so obviously the kid is going to fall for her. But I still don't agree with what he did to Marley" she said walking away so she could get to class on time. However the other three stayed behind whispering and coming up with a plan to get Marley and Jake back together.


	2. Chapter 2

After the three friends came up with a plan, the went their separate ways, trying to get their plan in focus.

Tina went to find Jake as she sort of knew where he would go in between classes, thanks to her daily conversation with Marley. Well that was before he broke her heart by cheating with Bree. The Asian girl found the sophomore on the schools bleachers, tuning in his guitar. She stood there for about five minutes until he rudely asked her to go away.

"I am not going anywhere Jake Puckerman, well not until we have a little chat about two girls. One which is amazing and the other which is a total tramp" the girl said crossing her arms and sitting down.

Jake let out a sigh because he knew who she was talking about "Let me guess, Bree and Marley?" The Jewish boy said putting down his guitar. Tina nodded her head and raised her eye brow in questioning and asked him why he did what he did.

"I don't know Tina! I just did it!" Jake said banging his fists on his seat. Tina sort of knew he could be telling the truth however she still was not as convinced, after all the boy was a womaniser.

" Look Jake, I don't mean to be rude or anything but let me just say this" Tina said taking a great before she let her rant out. "YOU ARE SO STUPID! How could you break Marley's heart!? After all you to have been through! You two have such strong love yet you had to throw it all away because you couldn't keep it in your pants! And of all people you had to go and choose, you had to choose BREE! She is the devil incarnate! The little bitch ruined my prom and now she ruined one of Glee Clubs best relationships! God Dammit! Sometimes I just want to strangle you Puckerman!" The senior said before she took a breath and finished her rant.

Jake looked at the girl in utter shock, he knew Tina was a diva but what he just witnessed takes the words meaning to a whole other level.

"Um Tina have you finished being rude to me now?" Jake said rubbing the back of his neck nervously because he just started to get a bit scared of the upper class man.

"Yeah I finished but I want you to tell me something" Tina asked and with a nod from Jake's head she continued". If you could, would you want to get back with Marley?"

"Yes of course I would, I love the girl!" Jake whispered bowing his head. Tina smiled at that and walked away smiling.

While Tina was with Jake, Blaine went to find Marley. The young girl was with her mum preparing today's lunch.

Blaine stood by the door watching Marley converse with her mum. He could see that she really loved her mum however he could see that she was heartbroken.

"Hey Marley I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec?"Blaine said walking into the schools kitchen. Marley smiled at the upper class man and removed her gloves, "Yeah of course Blaine". The two walked at the kitchen and started to walk towards Glee Club.

"So I was wondering if you and Jake were on talking terms yet?" Blaine said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Um not at the moment but we nearly did but it was ruined by a certain Cheerio" Marley sighed looking down at her books as the entered the classroom, "If you don't mind me saying why do you ask Blaine?" Marley said sitting down in the back row of the class.

"Well I asked because this weekend the whole Glee Club are coming to my summer house and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around the younger Puckerman" Blaine said looking at the young brunette.

"Don't worry about me Blaine, anyway it could be fun to spend some time with everyone" She said smiling and then faced the front as everyone started to come into the room.

When everyone finally sat down and became quiet, Blaine stood up and announced to everyone about this weekend at his summer house. Jake smiled and turned his head towards Marley but she wasn't paying attention to anything. Nevertheless she was still beautiful. At the moment Jake knew that he needed to finish with Bree if he wanted any chance of getting Marley back. And he knew that he would do anything to get her back.


End file.
